100Theme Poem Drabbles by TMNT
by KiddyMeda
Summary: This is basically just a set of poem drabbles written by the characters of TMNT. Please read my latest chapter "Double-Faced" since I have a very important announcement. Thank you. :)
1. Anger

Who am I?

TMNT Tales from the Turtle Layer :D

By: Turtle Lover101

DISCLAIMER: TMNT, NOT MINE. WISH THEY WERE, BUT THEY ARE NOT

Hello! One more story! This is a poem, I though, hey why shouldn't I start writing poems written by TMNT

See if you can guess who is writing this. As for each poem. These will be drabbles. Please leave guesses and reviews.

Most people think they know me,

Most of the time,

I think I know me.

But,

I realize,

I don´t know the demon inside.

I realize I fume over nothing.

I realize I think over something.

Anything.

Most people think they know me,

But how can they know me?

When I don´t even know myself?

Nor do I want to know me sometimes.

When I scream in my head,

I wish,** I** did not.

When my face gets red for rage of embarrassment.

I wish, **I** was not me.

When my fists clench, locking up my anger.

I wish,** I** did not know me.

When I scream,

To the ones I love the most.

I wish, **I **was invisible.

When I ruin happy moments,

I wish, I wish I could take back time.

When I do bad stuff,

When I break good things.

I wish, I did know why

And that the question mark,

That looms so high on my head,

Disappeared.

Sometimes, I hate myself.

For not knowing,

I wish, I knew.

But they just happen.

I wish, I knew.

But,

I don´t,

I ask for forgiveness,

But I know it never comes.

Truly.

Regret always fills my heart.

But,

I can´t make time go back.

I wish, I knew.

I wish, I were invisible.

I wish I did know why.

I wish, I was not me.

I wish I didn´t know me,

I wish, I did not.

But,

I don´t,

Always know.

Never may know.

Forgiveness, I need it.

My happiness, I need it.

But happiness can be taken away.

I wish I did not know myself.

When I do bad stuff.

When I disrespect.

I hate it.

The way I don´t,

Know why.

I know,

Myself.


	2. Untroubled

Untroubled

Why is it that the wind blows,

In the exact direction it wants?

Why is it that lakes,

Are so calm,

They look like mirrors?

Why is it that schedules,

Never change unless,

They have too?

Why is it that when life is an earthquake,

Everything is coming down on you,

You shed tears,

You feel pain,

You feel abandoned,

Hell as we know it is here,

Everything else,

Is untroubled?

**Woohoo! New poem! Can you guess who this is?I will update soon! Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	3. Mirror,Mirror

Mirror, Mirror

How can something so right,

Feel so wrong?

I can´t believe it.

After all we´ve been through…

Why do I feel I don´t know you?

I ask that question,

Every time.

When I look,

At the person in the mirror.

**Wow, 2 poems in one night…I must be crazy. Well, guess who the writer is please and leave a review please! Thanks =)**

**Okay, I have no idea why the line all the way over to the left is disobeying me because it simply does not want to be in the middle, sorry for the inconvenience!**


	4. I like, I am

I Like, I am

I am like a lizard, I absorb heat and I´m fine…

I am like a heater, I absorb cold air and I´m fine…

Cold while its boiling,

I try,

Good,

I fail sometimes, but I don´t let anyone see.

Warm while it´s freezing,

I try,

Good,

I also fail here sometimes,

But I let no one see,

I like the heat,

But sometimes,

I cannot bare it,

I like the cold,

But sometimes,

I wish it was never there to begin with.

I like to be warm,

Those days I'm fine,

I like the niceness of warm.

Neither achieving to be hot,

Or cold.

**Wow… suspense! Guess who the TMNT author is please! Also I really appreciate the people whom have favored me, the story, followed the story and me and left reviews. Thank you so much! I was going to write personally to you, but… I didn't really have time. Well, 2 more poems for tonight. Hope they are ok =)**


	5. The Rainbow Poem

Rainbow Poem

Red is for anger, with its fiery temper,

Orange for mellow, with its funny character,

Yellow is for happy, with its sunny appearance,

Green is for nature and peace, with its relaxing mood,

Blue is for tranquil with its watery sentiment,

Indigo is for hope, with its calming presence,

Violet is for new beginnings,

With the mystery of its emotion.

**Yay! 5 poems! Guess which TMNT chracter [any or all] wrote this please? Thank you! =)**


	6. The End

The End

When evil plays,

The demons arise.

When good things happen,

The demons arise.

Players die,

The demons arise.

When people die,

People are born.

People arise,

From down deep within.

The fire swells heart.

The kingdom on edge,

The babies start crying,

The demons arise.

As evil cakles,

The people cry out,

¨Please,

Spare us, please!¨

The demons arise.

They drop down dead.

With unbelief.

As the demons,

Arise…


	7. Remembering

**Hello! So sorry for not updating in a long, long time. But I was really busy! So sorry! Also thanks for the guesses and reviews from_ I Love Kittens too_, _ .7_, _Pimino_, and _InsaneDutchGirl_. I cannot thank you enough. And I will tell the answers to the author of the poems until I atleast either finish all the drabbles or get at least 30 reviews. Maybe 100, but I don't think that's gonna happen. Well... Tell me what you guys think! Please remember to guess, review, or request! =)**

Remembering

The sky burns like fire

The water flies like wind

The prairie dances around the wallflowers,

I have seen a shiver of diamond,

And blue and cinnamon have flickered,

The dawn rises as the air settles,

A moment,

At the far end of the dusty mind.

The pain seems to endure,

The cry appears to have seized,

And the memory,

Fades of shades,

Of gray.


	8. Love?

Love?

**New Poem for tonight too! Bye **

Love?

Love

A simple word,

Dedicated to care and kindness,

Love

An act of deep connection

With passion

Love

The way a special someone

Looks you in the eyes,

With a hint of admiration

With that glimmer looking by

With a deep unexplainable feeling inside

They way your face suddenly turns into a deep crimson

The way the unexplained and unexpected occur

Love

A simple word

That means so much

But oh, so little

Love

A simple act of kindness

That flickers by

A dusty broken hope that's mended

Love

A word that cause war

Love

A word that cause peace

Love

A word that causes death

Love

Love Love Love Love

It's the word that causes life

Love is the unexplained feeling, nor undefined word that exists in the unknown world of humans

Love

**Too much love? Please read, review, guess and /or request!**


	9. Are You Happy Now?

Are You Happy Now?

Are you happy now?

You've rendered me to just one leg,

You made my loved ones enemies,

You've cursed me with the pains of old age,

You have made me blind.

Are you happy now?

You stuck me in a pitiful living,

You gave me the worst enemy possible.

You have killed and tortured my soul for years now.

Are you glad?

And now that I am here

Broken and Battered

The once strong being you saw

The once brave…

The once noble…

Now nothing

A piece of litter …

A piece of thrash…

An ash of dust

Now forgotten

Isn't this what you wanted?

Now

Take me

Torture me

However you may like

The once stubborn mule of pride you once knew

Is gone

It perished

It is

Now nothing

Take me

Do whatever you must

You want

You need

To do

I

Do

Not

Care

Anymore

Aren't you happy?

Isn't this what you wished for?

For me to break and perish?

So many years of torture

So many years of pain

For me to come to you

Broken and empty

For you now

To reject me

To look at me with horror

Pity

Sadness

Saying,

What happened to you?

I will respond

Through short gasps of air

Thought the delicate tears of my soul…

Are you happy now?

Isn't this what you wanted?

Aren't you freaking happy now?

**New poem. Yes I will make a sad/comfort Leo one later. But please try to guess who wrote this one. Thank you. Forgive my one swear word though… Please…**


	10. Tell Me

Tell me

If you want, just scold me

Bring me, to your eyes

Tell me what I did was wrong

As if I didn't already know

As if I didn't already hurt myself

As I didn't know

That I Know what I did was bad

Tell me

If you want just scream now

I have had enough

Tell me

Like you always do

Like you always say

I'm as stubborn as a mule

Tell me

if you want just

Break me

Scold me into pieces

Bat me till I bleed tears

Tell me i

If you want just tell me

I know this was wrong

I punished myself

Already

So tell me what you think? Since I finally came to the conclusion that no more reviews were coming, I decided to update. Please leave a review, and remember, by the 50th review I will post answers, or until the 50th chapter, have to decide… Thanks for reading though! Shout out to my main peoples who have been so kind to me and left a guess… Thanks you! Thank you! Thank you! Hope you guys like it. BTW it is not Raph..


	11. Depression Authors Notice

Depression

I´m falling down,

Towards the Ground.

No one´s there,

To break,

My fall.

The only thing,

Between me and Ground,

Is the Sky.

The Sky will break my fall,

But ,

It will break me too.

**I decided to only publish this poem (not my best work, I know) But I am only putting this to tell you guys I will start this, but in Spanish, may not be the same poems, but I will publish a similar drabble of poems. Also I am a little disappointed no one has left any guesses. So one part of me decided we should end this when I got a message…**

**Raph: WHAT! QUIT! THAT'S JUST FOR SORE LOSERS!**

**Leo: Yeah, and my poem's still not on there! I'm still writing! That's not fair!**

**Splinter: Yes, I am quite disappointed this is ending; I quite enjoy writing these poems.**

**Mikey: WAAAAA! I really liked mine! Why?! **

**Donnie: Please don't quit! This pastime is enjoyable!**

**April: I still wanted to write!**

**Casey: Same here!**

**Shredder: I will destroy you all if this does not go on!**

**Karai: Father, I know your works have not been published yet, but please! Do not threaten people!**

**Shredder: But…**

**Karai: No buts!**

**So anyway, yeah, because I am as stubborn as a mule, I will keep this going up until the 100****th**** poem! **

**So… PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**PORFAVOR!**

**Or am I really that bad? Come on... Tell me… I can take it. But please leave something!**


	12. We Are United Once More

If I am to die right now,

I just wanted you to now,

If I am to no longer see now,

I just wanted you to hear,

If I am to no longer hear, I just wanted you to see,

If I can no longer touch or feel,

I just wanted you to watch and listen,

Listen,

Listen to the moonlight beat,

Do not cry no more

I am gone,

But you are not,

We have won,

So do not cry.

Be happy,

We won,

I have my sight back,

I have my arm back,

I have my eye back,

I can hear you now.

So please just listen to us,

We have won, so do not cry.

We are whole,

So don't forget.

We are united once more,

So don't you cry,

Of course you are not our brother,

But we love you as such.

We will look for him/you,

We can feel him near,

Meaning he was hurt and battered.

But he is here with us now,

We are four so do not cry young one,

Casey's here, and so is Splinter,

We are whole.

So listen now,

Do not cry

Be back with your brothers,

Go back to your time,

We'll love you forever.

But for now,

Be happy you saved us,

Be happy you live,

Be joyful,

Be merry,

You united us once more….

**Wow! I did this right on the spot! I didn't even notice I was typing this until I looked up! Well, can you guess who wrote this or **_**whom**_**? 'Hint hint' Also, yes, they might be all of them, but none have given me the right guess, what them/series is the speaker? Remember one Raph is angrier than the others, one Mikey is more smiley, one Donnie is more goofy, one Leo is just plain awesome in Leadership. Just remember this! These poems can be either 1983 turtles, 2003 turtles, Fast Forward, Back to the Sewers, Good Genes, SAINW, turtles in space, turtles in the past, turtles with the Daimyo(he can even write one), etc… 2007 movie turtles, 2012 turtles, 2014 turtles, etc… Also, I will post drabbles of songs! Yep, ya got it. Song themed stories. I always have a song stuck in my head, so this will be a breeze, my little idea bunnies will not stop jumping, so I write, write, write. Hope you like this. I will post a notice of what characters can be writing the poems next time and repost this notice too, also with what series okay? Ps… Don't Forget Nobody!The superhero I mean… Until then thank you! Turtle Lover101**


	13. Shatter

Why do you do this to me?

I was fractured,

So I told.

Instead of help,

I received suppression and accuse,

Blame and anger,

Guilt and shame,

Good thing I had solved how to fix myself before.

You have been like this,

For years now,

Where I talk,

You scream,

I don't talk,

You are pissed off at me,

I do stuff,

You hate me,

I don't do anything,

You detest me,

And you scream at me,

Again.

And you still ask why I never tell you anything about me.

Pity.

For you, the world, and me,

I, accept

And am of knowledge that I am lazy,

And have a short amount of patience.

I get angry,

Yet, I swallow it.

I have a fire in my soul,

I can feel it close to breaking my delicate shell,

But for now,

I will only put a smile on my face,

Twenty-Four, Seven

Although I get slapped,

Twenty- Four, Seven

I will keep my mask on,

I have a stubborn pride,

I will make my eyes shine,

Although I feel no joy or purpose,

I will force a sun on my head,

Although, I really don't care anymore,

I have an image to keep up,

Bubbly, Annoying, Friendless, Loner,

Yet always "bright" on everything I do,

I will force my walk,

I will trudge on quicksand,

I will swim up the river that flows down,

I will fake a life I do not feel in me,

I will create a soul to match what people think is me,

I will paint life into me,

Forcefully swallowing my pain, my anger, mu hurt, my problems, everything,

Until I finally shatter inside-

Out…

**So, tell me what you think… Please. .. **

**Thanks**


	14. Disappointment

Disappointment Is All I Will Ever Be

Bloody tears

Just come on out,

Disappointment,

Venom mouth,

Curses,

Dumbass,

Stupid,

Retard,

Words just flow out of your…

Sword mouth,

Cutting me, into

Tiny pieces,

Cutting those pieces,

Over and Over,

Soon, there will be none,

And the little joy I get each day,

Is drowned, with your

Everlasting

Insults, cuts and jabs,

Sword cut, after sword cut,

Vanishes joy and meaning out of everything

I know…

I am,

Always

A disappointment to you,

And you won't stop telling me this,

You repeat this every day,

You hurt me,

Physically and emotionally,

Spiritually and verbally,

Even though I still put

Up a fake façade of joy'

Grief and despair haunt me

Loneliness is my best friend

Shadows of anger touch my soul

As I am left alone

With no apology

With no reassurance

No

Just insults, abuse, and more

I'm okay

I still care for you

Even though I sometimes hate you

And I know you hate me

I still love you

Deep within

Although

Turmoil boils inside of me

An blood fills and overflows the floor around me

And a little piece of me dies

Every single time you say stuff

And you have plastered in my mind

That all I will ever be

Is a disappointment

A mistake

An enigma

I will still be here

Caring my fake façade

Maybe because of my love of conformity

Maybe because of my fear of harm

Whatever it is

For some strange reason

I am still here

While a little light in me

Is screeching to come out

To refuse

Imminent death

I will still be here

Until I cannot

Give

Until my mind and body

Give up

And cannot do any more…

Until I break

I will be here...

**Tun tun tun! Ta da! Hello everybody!I deeply apologize for not writing for so long, but I have a new poem, and I beg you to forgive my two bad words… I just wanted it to go with the flow… Well, any who, shout out to a new member of the ****100Theme Poem Drabbles by TMNT**** clan , **_**bookworm563**_**! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I will update later though. Thank you for everything dear readers! Turtle Lover101 out! ;)**


	15. A Lesson In Time

A Lesson In Time

I view life

As life…

Simple,

What breathes

Is experiencing this

What has passed

Has experienced this wonder already

Life,

As life itself

Has many mysteries

Many unsolved

Many will remain

Many will go by

You shall meet many others

All are lessons

Lessons

In which

If we do not learn the first time

It will repeat

Appearing in a different shape or form

As does history

As living beings,

We are foolish to realize knowledge surrounds us

With knowledge,

Comes power

We seek reassurance, we seek power

We seek control

If we see others showing more knowledge than us

We put them in charge

We believe that with knowledge comes wisdom

It does not

Wisdom and knowledge are both different things

Knowledge is showing what we know

Wisdom is accepting knowledge, as well as accepting we do not really know much,

As well as caring for others

And bringing this to a higher level

Yet, with knowledge comes ignorance

With ignorance comes power

Then control

At this time,

Death is forced to visit.

Life,

Is not life

If we do not think of it as such

It will remain known as

"Living"

As long as we don't accept it

Power,

Is a self-esteem improvement they say

Yet,

What is viewed as self esteem

Is actually

Self-gloat.


	16. Freak

I can

Feel

I can

See

I can

Hear

I can

Smell

I am

Not

Human

Yet, I act

Like

One

I am

Like you

I am

Like them

Yet

Not like theirs in anyway

What am I?

A mistake Mother Nature has tried so desperately to erase

What am I?

A simple disappointment to myself, my family, and others.

What am I?

A freak

A monster

A mistake

What am I?

I am

Just me…


	17. Hate?

Hate

Hate

Such a strong word

No one knows what it truly means

Hate

The feeling compared to Love

Hate

Without it its impossible to

Love

To understand hate

One must first understand love

Which none do

Love

Hate

Love

Hate

Two words that mean much

Yet nothing in the right mouth

Hate

A word used to describe remorse

A word used to describe depression

A word used to describe a feeling

Complete polar opposite

To that which is known as love

**Yello People of zee world!Yay!Three new poems!I am so exited!Tell me whatcha think about them please? Also shout out to my best reviewer! _Bookworm 563_! YOU ROCK GIRL! Thank you sooooo much! Oh, Well bye!Also, this poem is a continuation of my poem "Love?", which is number 8. Hope ya'll enjoy them! ;)**


	18. Time

Time time time

All around us

Taking it sweet time

Just to end us

From the day we were born

We are experience a slow and most painful death

We experience pain

We experience hurt

We experience loosing ourselves

We experience that dread empty feeling in our hearts

Time

As ancient as air

Yet can also eliminate air

Can take away life

Can destroy all

Bad timing is all it takes for an arrow to hit you

Not moving is all it takes to kill you

Time

An ally

An enemy

A dreadful fate

Time…


	19. When?

When?

When?

When will time end?

When will memories fade?

When will space collapse?

When will the sunrise?

When,

A simple word.

Containing much wisdom and curiosity in a question form

When


	20. Why? The word

Why?

Why is the sky blue?

Why does the world exist?

Why does everything occur?

At anything, at any time, at anywhere

Why?

The question that responds to thoughts of worry and thought of exisence and of work

Why.

**Noope! Just joking! SIX NEW POEMS! I have been so behind on updating, I decided, "huh… why not update a lot all of a sudden and give my readers a surprise? Well, anyway, you guys rock! Keep on being awesome! Specially you **_**bookworm 563**_**! Whom has been my ONLY reviewer in a loooong time! Now, for real, see ya! ;)**


	21. THE ANSWERS! For poems 1-5 only

**Mehehe!I am evil aren't I ? Well, just to let you know, these are the answers you have all been waiting for! But only for the first 5 poems! Yesh, I am keeping the others a mystery for right now. But I will post the answer here, and give a computerized prize to the people who have gotten them right! Here goes!**

_Poem Drabble #1- Anger_

_Writer: Raphael Hamato_

_Series: [any series really]_

_Winners:_ _**InsaneDutchGirl**__**, **__**Pimino**__**, **__**PhGim.7**__**, **__**I Love Kittens too**__**,**__**Nutella Swirl**__**, and **__**bookworm563**_

**You guys all get a pizza! (Hands them pizza)**

**Great job guys!**

_Poem Drabble #2- Untroubled_

_Writer: Leonardo Hamato_

_Series: [any series really]_

_Winners:_ _**PhGim.7**__**, **__**I Love Kittens too**__**, **__**Nutella Swirl**__**, and **__**bookworm563**_

**You guys all get 3 big cookies!(Favorite flavor) [Hands them cookies]**

**And I Love Kittens too, you will also get 2 brownies since you explained why you believed it was Leo.**

**Did I not tell you guys? You get extra credit for explaining why you thought this. Sorry…**

**For my ignorance I shall give you all 2 brownies, [hands them brownies, now if you don't like brownies… I will hand you more huge cookies]**

_Poem Drabble #3- Mirror, Mirror_

_Writer: Donatello Hamato_

_Series: 2003, 2007,2012_

_Winners:__**PhGim.7**__**, **__**I Love Kittens too**__**, and **__**Nutella Swirl**_

_**{See how people have just ditched me and not reviewed anymore?} {Sorry, just had to say that}**_

**Now, bookworm 563, I am unsure of whether you reviewed this or not, but I shall lend you a chance to redeem yourself. Kidding! But seriously, I'm confused; apparently, you have not read Poems 3 or 7. But oh, well.**

**Now, to the winners… I will give you your favorite soda and pizza!(Hands them soda and pizza) ;)**

_Poem Drabble# 4 : I like, I am_

_Writer: Michelangelo Hamato_

_Series: 2003,2007,2012_

_Winners: __**I Love Kittens too**__** and Nutella Swirl.**_

**Winners… I will now hand you… Tun tun tun… *waiting for drama*… your favorite doughnut! Now if you don't like doughnuts… get a bagel, you don't like bagels, I will give you a cookie. [Hands treats to them]**

**Sorry, bookworm 563, but it was Mikey. Don't be sad though! Be glad! {Gives cookie to her}**

_Poem Drabble#5: The Rainbow Poem_

_Writer: ME! Just joking, the author was actually April O'Neil. ;)_

_Series: [any series really except 2014]_

_Winners:_** Sorry, no one got this one. But, I will give you all a cookie for being great reviewers and readers.**

**Don't give up bookworm 563! You have gotten many right. I will not tell you which though. ;)**

**I will explain why this one was April, if you analyze the poem carefully, you will see the description of each turtle, with master Splinter as indigo. Yes I know it's weird but just bear with me. Also, at the end there was a slight Apritello hint. Yes, I like Apritello, but only in the 2012 series. The 2014, I don't know, Raphril? Im not a big fan of that, but I like the story plot anyways. Oh well, don't give up people! You will get many more! In the meantime, I am saving up your guy's brownie points to see who has the most for the big prize… the legendary 90 cheese pizza form the 2014 movie! Oh well, until then, your lovely host…**

**Turtle Lover101 ;)**

**BTW! Reviews for poems 1-5 will be accepted, just not qualified since the answers are already up.**


	22. Forever and More

Forever and More

You hold me

You hug me

We cry down together

To weep

Forever and more

We lost him

We miss him

He's gone and

We weep

Forever

Forever and More

**Simple, yet sad. Hope you guys like it. Sooo sorry for the late update but my internet was down and I could not log into anywhere. It was a nightmare.**


	23. Still No One

I am the nameless shadow that haunts the night

The unveiled protector of the dark

The one forgotten

The one unnoticed

The one that everyone expects to save lives

To help

To do the things everybody deems impossible

I am no one

I am…

The dark protector of the night

I may have been thought of somebody once

Yet,

Now I am the unknown miracle none expect

**Bonjourno everybody! Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while, and I am really sorry. Yet, I have published a new story and I updated! TADA! Oh well, please leave a guess/review for the writer of this poem, although it might be pretty easy. Oh well, Thank you for reading though. ;)**


	24. My Fault As Well

**My Fault As Well**

To whom do I get angry at?

That does not include myself,

When hurt or troubled?

It is always my fault as well,

To cause pain upon myself,

And you,

And others,

And our family.

* * *

**Woohoo! I finally found out how to make horizontal lines in stories! ;D Anyway, despite my victory on this, how are you guys doin? I'm doing fine ;). OH! And Guest, the one who reviewed my last poem and left a guess, I'll just tell you, you are definitely in the right track , ;) ;) Anywho's I had previously believed I had already updated this poem, when I saw I have actually not, I was the most confused person on Earth. However, due to late realization, this chapter is late. It was supposed to be the sixth poem, but apparently now its the 24th. Enjoy! I decided to just leave it short and sweet.**

**Please leave a comment, a guess, review, or etc.. ;)**


	25. Double-Faced

Double-Faced

**Woohoo! Nope, I'm not dead. I am soooo sorry for not updating in, wow… a really really long time! No worries though I have been active, I just surpassed my 1,000 stories read by the way! ;D So I am very happy. I was also posting this up to tell you guys I just became a member of Wattpad, I am **_**PurpleLeader1018**_**, may change soon though. I also wanted to tell you I will change my name to **_**ObsessiveReader**_** or maybe **_**KidDon,**_** dunno. Please tell me what you guys think, because I will be keeping my promise on only turtle stories by the … I think I'm obsessed wit Kid Flash now. Though I have a Tinker bell, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, Shrek, Young Justice, etc. story ideas in my head, hence ObsessiveReader. ;) Any who, thank you **

**Here's the poem I owed you guys. Hope it is worth the wait. Thank you ;)**

* * *

Each person has two sides

Mine are easy…

One is fake…

The other hidden

One is sunny….

The other…

Despair…

The other side…

The one I hide

The one I hate

Yet,

The one that welcomes me the most…

Disappointment,

Yes…

I am

I have no talents…

I have no hobbies….

I,

Am a nobody

Yet…

Maybe the reason,

I act uncaring,

I act neutral,

I act indifferent

Might be because

I long to be a somebody…

In this world where I am a nobody

Shunned by the world above and around

Each person has two faces,

Mine are simple

One is shown

One is known

One is always seen

Yet

Two is hidden

Two is real

Two can never be shown…

* * *

**Who says I'm awesome? I DO! XD Kidding! Kidding! Jeez it was only a funny. :( Any who if you are reading this read the top, if you don't well… then I am not updating! Bwahahaha! Kidding! But seriously read the top, and please leave a guess, review, comment and help me with my name please. Thanks ;)**


End file.
